did johnny really die
by animalsare4life
Summary: ponyboy goes to a carnivile when he sees a furtune telling booth. he was given the chance to ask one question. "is johhny really dead," he asked.find out the event amd the answer in the story. thanks to dracori who i did not mention in the story for the h
1. Default Chapter

summary-ponyboy is at a fair and goes to a fortune telling booth. he is given the chance to ask one yes or no question. ''is johnny really dead he asked.  
  
pony's pov  
disclaimer i do not own the charachters  
  
' 'Win a prize every time,'' i heard a carny calling out loud from his booth. I started looking around the fair to see what i wanted to do. i saw a purple booth so i decided to approach it to see what it was. ''furtune telling," i thought to myself. i decided to get in line for the furtune telling. when it finally came my turn i walked in the tent thing. "whats your name," the furtune teller asked. "ah! ponyboy curtis," i said to the furtune teller. She did some hand movement stuff over her globe thing. "what yes or no question would you like to ask'" the furtune teller asked me. i thought what did i really want to know. " is johnny really dead," i blurted out. she did some more hand movements over her globe. "no he is not," the furtune teller said.  
i exited the tent "could this possibly be true," i thought to myself. i decided to go home. to tell you the truth i was still a little suprised by the answer the furtune teller gave me. i walked up my drive way. i decided to sit on the porch for a minute before i went in so i could think in peace.  
i walked in to the house and darry was getting off the phone had a very weird look on his face. 


	2. Did Johnny Really Die? Chapt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.

Darry turned and looked at me. "Who was that on the phone?" I asked Darry. "It was the hospital," Darry said slowly. "Is everyone okay?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah they are," Darry answered. "Then what did they want?" I asked. "They called and asked to come by and pickup Johnny Cade," Darry said a little confused. "I thought he was dead," I stated. "Well apparently he did not die," Darry said. "You coming with me?" Darry asked. "Yeah," I exclaimed. We got into the truck and drove to the DX.

"Come on, Soda, you need to come with us right now," Darry said, pulling in to the the parking lot. Soda jumped inside. Darry told told him the story on the way to the hospital. Soda looked just as shocked as me and Darry had been. We pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out kinda slowly. When we walked in the nurse showed us to Johnny's room.  
  
Johnny's room door was closed. We all just stood there silently. Then Soda and Darry looked at each other, then at me. "Go on in, Pony you need to go and talk to Johnny," Darry said pushing me inside and closing the door behind me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before reopening my eyes. I slowly walked over to the bed that was on the other side of the room.  
"Pony?" I heard a soft voice say. "Is that really you, Johnny?" I asked. "Yeah man, its really me, man. Come on over here," Johnny said. I walked over to the bed and looked at Johnny. It was really him."How ya been, man?" Johnny asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. What about you?" I asked. "Just fine," Johnny said with a grin.

"How can yout be alive? I witnessed you die," I  
asked. "I was not dead like you thought," he answered. "I'm so glad you're okay," I said. "You ready to get out of the hospital?" I asked Johnny. "I sure am," he said happily. "Did Darry and Soda come with ya?" he  
asked. "Yep, they sure did," I replied. 

"You know you're being released to Darry?" I asked. "Yeah, they asked me who I wanted to be released to," he responded. "Isn't that up to your parents?" I asked Johnny. "It would be if they did not get taken to jail for childabuse," he replied. "They got put in jail for real?" I asked. "They sure did," he answered with a proud grin.  
"I can't believe it," I said, shocked.

"So how's Dallas doing?" Johnny asked. "Well, AFTER WE THOUGHT YOU DIED, he knocked off a store, and had us meet him at the vacant lot, and well, the cops pulled up ,and well, he pulled out that unloaded gun, then the cops shot him. Well, he is dead now," I said. Johnny looked sad but not surprised. Well it should not be a surprise cause we all knew he would end up dying like that. We just remained silent. Then after a few minutes Soda and Darry walked in. 

"Hey, Johnny Cade," my brothers greeted Johnny. "Hey, guys," Johnny greeted back. "You ready to leave?" Darry asked. Right then a doctor came in pushing a wheel chair. "You ready to go, Johnny?" he asked. "Sure am," he exclaimed.

The doctor and Darry helped Johnny into the wheelchair. Then Darry had to sign a couple of papers. Then we were finally able to leave. Soda pushed Johnny to the truck and I walked next to Darry. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, just happy and relieved about Johnny," I said. We loaded in to the truck. Johnny sat next to me in the truck. Me and Johnny were laughing and talking all the way home. 

Ok, I think that's about right. It wasn't terribly short. Being long isn't everything. Just take your time. Sorry if ya think the chpt is short. their will be another chapter posted ASAP. If you wanna find out what happens to Johnny read the next chapter.

Thanks to Just Playin and Animeluvergurlz. Thanks you'll rock.


	3. the final chapter

Is Johnny Really dead

Chapter 3

Ending

Disclaimer- I don't own the Outsiders!

Authors note- Hey! Sorry I have not updated in a long time! I hope you enjoy this final chapter though! Well it's been eventful lately! Well I hope you enjoy it still! I have some fica that I'm currently trying to get back on top of and finish them! I want to thank everyone who reviewed.

Summary- This is about what's going to happen with Johnny! It will show where he will live!

Pony's POV

I was so happy about Johnny being alive! I had so much energy it was hard not to bounce up and down while we were still in the truck. I think Soda and Darry was about the same! After we arrived home we helped Johnny into the couch and seated him on the couch!

While Soda and I talked to Johnny Darry went in the kitchen to fix something to eat. "How have you been Pony?" Johnny asked."It's been tough thinking you where dead and all now I'm so happy." I said.

" I'm sorry I was not able to inform you I was alive." Johnny whispered.

" I don't care the only thing that matters is your alive." I said.

"How was it at the hospital?" Soda asked.

" It was ok. I could not get up and do things for myself and that was the big problem." Johnny said.

"Hey you guys ready to eat?" Darry asked walking out of the kitchen. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate and made my way back to the couch where Johnny was sitting. Darry hand him a plate that he happily ate!

After I finished eating Darry said it would be good if I helped him unpack Johnny's stuff into Soda's old room. I followed Darry in there while Soda stayed with Johnny.Johnny really did not have much! I made the bed up for him while Darry went and got a couple extra pillows.

After we finshed up with the room Darry said "I have to go to a meeting to see what's going to happen with Johnny."

I nodded and followed him to the door and waved bye to him. I walked over and sat in Darry's armchair. "Wanna play some poker?" I asked. They both shook there so I went to retrieve a deck of cards.

During each game I could not concentrate on the game but on what is going to happen with Johnny! Finally I hear the door open. Darry walks in side and closes the door shut behind him.

"What did they say!" I asked.

"They said Johnny gets to stay with us till he is 18 then he is free to do whatever he wants! His parents won't be around for al0ong time either." Darry said smiling! I jumped up with joy that Johnny was able to stay with us.

Hi its me again! I hope you enjoyed! I was asked to update this story so I finally did! I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
